nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Stockholm Syndrome
Stockholm Syndrome is a female pop duo from Sweden, formed in 2010 under the name Love Generation. The people behind the group are Moroccan hit producer RedOne, Moroccan/Swedish producer Jonas "Lawrnz" Johnson and Peter Swartling, label Legend Music Group and Universal Music . History 2010 Through an audition with over 500 contestants, five girls got picked to form Love Generation. The making of their first self-titled single started the same day as the auditions were finished. 2011 Love Generation participated in Melodifestivalen 2011 with "Dance Alone". They placed 3rd in the 4th Semi final, therefore advancing to Andra Chansen. In Andra Chansen they won Duel 1 but lost Duel 2 to Sara Varga, missing out on a place in the final. 2012 In 2012 they again participated in Melodifestivalen with the song "Just A Little Bit" in the 3rd Semi Final, however they only placed 6th in the Semi Final therefore they was eliminated from the competition. In August 1, they announced on their official Facebook page, that they will change their name to Stockholm Syndrome. In October, they released their first single under the name Stockholm Syndrome, called "Pretty Girl". It became their first number-one-hit in the Swedish Aqua Charts. 2013 In 2013, they released their second single, called "Karma". They took part with this song in Fantasifestivalen 02, which selected the Swedish entrant for the North Vision Song Contest 2. They performed in the 2nd semi-final, however they placed last in the semi-final and therefore were eliminated from the competition. On May 10, it was announced that Melanie Taylor would leave the group and thus Stockholm Syndrome would be continuing as a duo. Later, they released the single "Hysteria" featuring Swedish hip hop trio Young Squage, which lacked the success that their previous singles got. 2014-present In late 2014, the single "Kalabalik" was released. Later, it was announced that they were competing in Fantasifestivalen 13, which selects the Swedish entrant for the North Vision Song Contest 13. They placed 1st in the 2nd semi-final, therefore advancing to the final, which they won with 155 points and thus would be representing Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest 13 in Israel. Members Martina "Charly Q" Braun Wolgast (*5 June 1987, Gothenburg, Sweden) is of Swedish, Austrian, African, American descent. She has music in her genes, her grandfather was a jazz musician and played with legends like Louis Armstrong. She has lived in both Nice and Vienna, and released in both German and English-speaking class. It has given her the ability to adapt to new environments. She sings, sews and paints with the same desire and is interested in all aspects of artistry, from the aesthetic and the social to the business. Cornelia Jakobsdotter Samuelsson (*9 March 1992, Stockholm, Sweden) grew up in a creative and somewhat Bohemian family because her parents worked in theater and music (her grandmother founded the People's Opera with her then-husband). All this has made her open to new environments and unexpected encounters. Cornelia has gone on Kulturamas Music Dramatic elementary school and is now studying singing at Rytmus Musicians Gymnasium. She actually met her future producer RedOne first time already at age four. Her father is Jakob Samuelsson of The Poodles. Roshana Hosseini left the group soon after the Love Generation music video She was part of Swedish Idol 2011. Mikaela Urbom is from southern Stockholm. She played football, running, tennis and dance (from ballet to street/hip hop). Above all, she has a solid background in figure skating. Her brother is a promising NHL ice hockey player, Alexander Urbom. In 2011 Mikaela left the group, leaving them to continue as a trio. Melanie Taylor, grew up in a sports family - her mother played handball at an elite level, and father Jeff, who is American, played in the NBA. Melanie chose music and besides singing, she has taken piano lessons and joined a Music School. In recent years she has participated in productions of musicals and is also a talented songwriter. In 2013, she left the group, leaving them to continue as a duo. Discography Singles Music videos * 2010 - Love Generation (July 3, 2010) * 2012 - Pretty Girl (October 14, 2012) * 2013 - Karma (May 26, 2013) * 2014 - Hysteria (with Young Squage) (April 4, 2014) * 2014 - Kalabalik (December 2, 2014) External links * Official website * Facebook * Twitter * YouTube Category:Artists Category:NVSC 13 artists Category:Sweden